


Romance in Dragon Age Origins, Attempt the Ninth

by sqbr



Series: Various Attempts at Romance in Dragon Age: Origins [9]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Humor, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so we come full circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance in Dragon Age Origins, Attempt the Ninth

Romance in Dragon Age Origins, Attempt the Ninth

Panel 1:  
Ista (looking unhappy): Get it together, Cousland. Of course you want to romance Alistair. Everyone wants to romance Alistair. Anyway, who else is there? Morrigan is straight, the fling with Zevran fizzled out, and noone ever wants to romance...

Panel 2: [Shoujo manga-esque romantic vision of Leliana]  
Ista: ...Leliana....

Panel 3: [Ista looks dumbstruck]

Panel 4: [Ista has her head in Leliana's lap, looking sad.]  
Ista: And I would have made such a good queen, too.  
Leliana: Of course you would.

**Author's Note:**

> I realise you can become queen and keep Leliana as a mistress if you harden her, but I'm pretty sure I didn't harden her. This playthrough has been sitting unfinished for months because I'm too afraid to try!
> 
> I am amused by the way things went full circle from the situation in Attempt One, even if it would have made my life much easier if both romances had been reversed.
> 
> [Rose background by sockmonkeystock](http://sockmonkeystock.deviantart.com/art/Rose-Background-Texture-Stock-33334194).


End file.
